<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K Appreciation Week Compilation 2020 - 2021 (January 4 to 11) by NIKKI_1889</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374800">K Appreciation Week Compilation 2020 - 2021 (January 4 to 11)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKKI_1889/pseuds/NIKKI_1889'>NIKKI_1889</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blind Character, Cathedral (K) - Freeform, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Colorless Clan - Freeform, Electricity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friendship, Future, Gen, Gift, HOMRA | Red Clan (K), Hakumai-tou | Silver Clan (K), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jungle (K) - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kimono, Mask, Masquerade Party, Other, Parental Love, Past Abuse, Payback, Physical Abuse, Romance, Scepter 4 | Blue Clan (K), Secret Admirer, Umbrella, Verbal Abuse, Video &amp; Computer Games, blind, game, husband and wife, kitchen, rabbit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIKKI_1889/pseuds/NIKKI_1889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of K Appreciation Week oneshots created by myself, which I posted it all in my Tumblr and Amino account</p>
<p>Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nagare-and-itsuki-are-my-life10<br/>Amino (K community) - https://aminoapps.com/c/k-project-1/page/user/lady-klaudia-hisui-green/aVox_e4vSQfa2m6w6jNR4BrGvQol5D2xqbdcE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HOMRA | Red Clan Ensemble &amp; Suoh Mikoto, Hakumai-tou | Silver Clan Ensemble &amp; Isana Yashiro | Adolf K. Weismann, Hisui Nagare &amp; Original Character(s), Hisui Nagare &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hisui Nagare/Original Character(s), Hisui Nagare/Original Female Character(s), Hisui Nagare/Reader, Isana Yashiro | Adolf K. Weismann &amp; Original Female Character(s), Isana Yashiro | Adolf K. Weismann/Original Character(s), Isana Yashiro | Adolf K. Weismann/Reader, Isana Yashiro/Reader, Iwafune Tenkei | Ootori Seigo &amp; Reader, Iwafune Tenkei | Ootori Seigo/Original Characters, Iwafune Tenkei | Ootori Seigo/Original Female Characters, Kokujouji Daikaku/Reader, Kusanagi Izumo &amp; Suoh Mikoto &amp; Totsuka Tatara, Mishakuji Yukari/Original Female Characters, Mishakuji Yukari/Reader, Munakata Reishi &amp; Original Character(s), Shiotsu Gen &amp; Reader, Suoh Mikoto &amp; Original Character(s), Suoh Mikoto &amp; Totsuka Tatara, Totsuka Tatara &amp; Original Female Character(s), Totsuka Tatara/Original Character(s), Totsuka Tatara/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories of K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explaining some details of how I participated this event and started writing each prompts the event had presented.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This oneshots is all dedicated to share my love for the wonderful K series! Participating in this fandom week, I picked out any of the prompts from our prompt list and made a oneshot story out of it</p>
<p>To participate in this fandom week, all you need to do is pick any of the prompts from our prompt list and create new content for it. As long as whatever I create relates to the prompt I have chosen, everything is all good! The prompts for each day were inspired by the Colour Clans.</p>
<p>Prompts<br/>
Day 1: Silver (4 Jan) - kitchen, umbrella, gravity<br/>
Day 2: Gold (5 Jan) - kimono, rabbit, control<br/>
Day 3: Red (6 Jan) - kilogramme, payback, gift<br/>
Day 4: Blue (7 Jan) - killjoy, food, intelligence<br/>
Day 5: Green (8 Jan) - knowledge, game, electricity<br/>
Day 6: Grey (9 Jan) - keepsake, blind, disillusion<br/>
Day 7: Colourless (10 Jan) - karma, mask, future<br/>
Day 8: (8 Jan) Free day</p>
<p>Tumblr account for K Appreciation Week, a fandom event dedicated to the series “K” (aka K Project). This event has been postponed to 4 to 11 January. #daysofk (Find us at Twitter @kprojectweek!)<br/>
https://memoriesofk.tumblr.com/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (SILVER) Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n used to be quite alone as well, always pulling out her meal from the fridge that was already waiting for them, always reheating their food over and over in the microwave. They had no time to cook as well as they were busy with school and council work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m home,” Y/n grunted as they stepped inside the front door and out of the sun, the bag slinging behind them with a tiresome expression, leaving them aching and exhausted, but whole once more when they smelled something delicious from the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen, they saw Kuroh preparing something as Neko tries to bother him.</p><p>“Oh, Y/n.” Kuroh turned his head to greet them. “Welcome home.” He was preparing some Gyoza dumplings, which was their favorite food of all time.</p><p>“S/o! Welcome home!” Neko greeted them as well, trying to steal the dumplings from Kuroh’s platter.</p><p>“Neko! They're not finished yet!” Kuroh scolded her, raising the platter high.</p><p>“Mow! Give me one Kurosuke, you meanie! Nya!” Neko hissed at him.</p><p>Y/n waved as they went to grab a mug, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring the contents in, the brown liquid warming the object in their hand. They went to grab another, pouring into it as well, knowing full well that a certain white-haired needs some coffee due to faculty school work.</p><p>It’s been months since the Slate was destroyed led by their own King, Shiro. He had gone back to his old body, as well as living normally together with everyone at Ashinaka High. They all seemed to be great friends with Tooru Hieda, the boy that Shiro had possessed for a year and a half. In this new lifestyle that Y/n accepts, it’s much better than a life as a clansman.</p><p>Y/n used to be quite alone as well, always pulling out her meal from the fridge that was already waiting for them, always reheating their food over and over in the microwave. They had no time to cook as well as they were busy with school and council work. When Shiro, Kuroh, Neko, and even Tooru came to their life and offer them a home and delicious food that always resonate with warmth. Their life was blessed, always looking forward to the meals they shared and the good laugh they all talked about together around their small yet warm table. And now, every time they left the dorms during the day, Kuroh would be made sure to prepare everyone as much delicious and healthy food as possible, never experiencing such loneliness and coldness you’d felt those few times, ever again. A bonus to that? They would have suddenly started to usually pick out a bouquet of freshly picked flowers to adorn their table, putting it in a vase to be arranged prettily to make their lives livelier and bright. Never having to hear the loud beeping of the microwave and instead, they hear laughter, the chatter, and the aroma of a cooked food surrounds Y/n’s newfound family.</p><p>Y/n was standing in the kitchen while humming a tune, running their finger around the brim of the mug as their thoughts swayed over at the past and their now current present, wondering if the future that lies in front of their new lives. Y/n shook the thoughts away with a smile, mentally scolding themselves, now noticing the intense heat of the mugs in their bare hands. Grabbing the mugs, they carried the two objects as they made their way into the living room, seeing Shiro working on the school paperwork that had been hastily shoved at him on his way out, pouting all the way.</p><p>“Coffee?” Y/n chuckled, smiling at their King, staring them straight in Shiro’s current silvery eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Y/n. Just in time.” Shiro grinned back at them, glancing into the caring gaze meeting of Y/n.</p><p>“And welcome home.”</p><p>This is a new life that they treasured and they never regret it taking this new path ahead of them.</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>It was 7 am when Y/n woke up to a sight worth seeing. Everyone was still asleep from how much fun they had last night during dinner. Thankfully, it was Saturday right now so no one will be rushing to the bathroom to prepare for the school week.</p><p>It was Y/n’s simple birthday celebration dinner after all.</p><p>Y/n reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed to get ready for the day, not going to make Kuroh cook for everyone every time. It was their turn to control the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen, they started making some breakfast, planning to prepare some salmon that could burst Neko to happiness with a bowl of rice and miso soup, humming an old song that their mother once sang to them,</p><p>“Hmmm…” Y/n noticed the petals from the flower vase beginning to fall, smiling a bit as they picked up one petal from the table. “I’ll pick up some flowers the next time I’m out once again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (SILVER) Graveyard and Red Japanese Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Most people would probably find it strange that Gin’s safe place was in a graveyard of all things, but she couldn’t quite find it in her to care.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of Physical abuse and Swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hi, Mom. I’m here again.” Gin placed a bouquet of white tulips on her mother’s graveyard once again, covering herself from the scars that she had gotten due to the abusive home she had no choice but to endure.</p><p>Most people would probably find it strange that Gin’s safe place was in a graveyard of all things, but she couldn’t quite find it in her to care. Gin had always been quite drawn to this place, finding a strange sense of calm and tranquility here, that she couldn’t find anywhere else, especially to the place where her beloved biological mother was buried there, passing away from pneumonia at such a young age. Her father was jobless and alcoholic while her stepmother is abusive, to the point where the scars were beginning to show signs that it won’t go away, no matter how much she tries to heal herself with bandages.</p><p>The graveyard was the only place that she could only feel safe, especially that no one would find her here, especially that damn family of hers.</p><p>Gin managed a smile, looking over to see some more flowers, which were a bouquet of white lilies that she had brought more, approaching a set of two graves, placing her flowers on their graves, then paying her respects to them in turn. She saw another pair of a bouquet, realizing that dear stranger had paid their respects after being gone for so long.</p><p>There was one other who seemed to find the place soothing ahead of, though Gin never really saw them in person, yet she had indeed missed the time where he would have visited these two particular graves and leave some more flowers there.</p><p>Gin knew the other person would come here at least every other day, as the flowers would always be replaced with new ones, the old taken away and the plants that had overgrown the rest of the graveyard, carefully trimmed away from the small group of headstones. It was because of this, that she easily noticed when they failed to arrive.</p><p>Seeing the flowers withering away had made something in her heartache at the thought, and after a week of seeing no change, she found herself unable to ignore it any longer. Trying not to overthink it, Gin had replaced the flowers herself as an excuse to leave home, though she left the old ones untouched, wondering if perhaps the other stranger would find it creepy or rude.</p><p>It was a strange thing to have done, but to your relief, the other stranger seemed far from upset about it when they had returned.</p><p>Gin looked at the time, seeing as though she won’t be coming home anytime soon, going over to her usual hiding spot, which was an old shed, to where she would stay at the graveyard overnight.</p><p>“Well, I b- what the?”</p><p>A simple bouquet was left by the entrance of her hiding spot, with a note “Sorry and Thank You” was attached by its side in cursive writing.</p><p>“How did they…?” Gin looked around herself, blushing at the thought that these kind gestures from a stranger she never met personally had the knowledge that they knew where she liked to hide away, which meant that they had seen her at least a couple of times, even if she hadn’t seen them.</p><p>Gin grabbed the bouquet, which was a bouquet of colorful roses in full bloom, all in pink, peach, and yellow, expressing gratitude towards her. She smiled at the thoughtfulness of the stranger’s actions, looking around the graveyard and shouting.</p><p>“Thank you! I love it!”</p><p>She stepped inside the shed, smiling at the flowers she received as she didn’t realize that a man with silver hair watched her at the corner, having a graze smile upon his lips at the "thank you" he received from the lovely lady.</p><p>“No… thank you, Gin.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Gradually and over time, Gin always found herself replacing the flowers in their stead now and then to repay their kindness and wonderful gifts, always finding a small bouquet in thanks, once they returned. The strange interactions warmed her somehow, even if she still hadn’t communicated with the other over the years.</p><p>However, ever since the surprise gift she received from the stranger, Gin had been receiving more from the said stranger whenever she was in a sour mood, which could make her smile in the end. The knowledge that the stranger, which she now labeled as her secret admirer, knew when she was having a bad day. It would have probably unnerved Gin, but to be perfectly honest, it was just nice to know that someone out there, even if she never knew their name, cared for her well-being.</p><p>Trying to ease the pain from her black eye, she carefully picked up the flower that had been left on the entrance of the shed as always, a simple silvery satin ribbon artfully tied around its middle.</p><p>Gin tried to spot her secret admirer in every inch of the graveyard, but their gifts were always random and their departure, swift. The most she’d ever managed to see, was a brief glimpse of their shadow and a red Japanese umbrella as they slipped away one evening, though they’d been a little too fast for her to catch anything defining about them.</p><p>“Wish I would have met you.”</p><p>Sighing softly, Gin let the flower brush her lips, before stepping back inside to take shelter in her little hiding spot, a small smile still clinging to her lips as she twirled the rose around her hand, all thorns cut off so she won’t cut herself, which shows off much this person cares for her deeply. Though it was such a simple thing, as the gifts often were, they never failed to bring a small smile to her face, even on days like this, when all she wanted to do was scream and cry to the heavens of why her life is so miserable.</p><p>Looking outside, she saw drizzling rain pouring out endlessly, which only managed to soothe her soul further, looking more forward to meet her now secret admirer and find out who they truly were, and why they had such interest in Gin. But for now, she was content to simply accept their kindness, something she was otherwise sorely lacking in her life.</p><p>“Soon.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Part of her had never expected to meet them, even though she frequented the same place so often. But Gin had never expected to meet them like this.</p><p>“Get out, you bitch!” The sounds of crashing bottles echoed in a dilapidated home, as the door slammed open as Gin ran out of there. Her arm was bleeding from the shards of the bottle that was thrown by her stepmother. Her father remaining ignorant in her existence while her stepmother had taken pleasure to abuse her.</p><p>‘God… why am I even born in the first place…?” Gin sobbed as she ran all the way, trying to reach the graveyard, paying no heed to the rain as she sat in her usual spot, body soaked and trembling as she stared off vacantly. Her reddened eyes couldn’t produce tears anymore, even though her throat still felt choked with them, chest aching in pain as Gin struggled to take normal breaths.</p><p>It had been a while since Gin had gotten this bad, but it always hit her like a freight train when it did, leaving you feeling hollow, even as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Gin was so lost in the pain of it all of her destroyed home, which she had never noticed the other arrives.</p><p>“Gin …?”</p><p>It wasn’t until the rain suddenly stopped hitting Gin, that she realized anyone else was there at all.</p><p>Blinking in surprise, she silently turned her head, looking up at the stranger who stood beside her, holding the red Japanese umbrella over both your heads. Gin knew there was only one person this stranger could be, given that the umbrella he holds was the only thing she is familiar with to whoever visited this place, but still, their appearance surprised you, not having been anything close to what you had expected.</p><p>The stranger before Gin was a tall man with a youthful complexion and had shoulder-length silver hair and gray eyes, wearing formal clothing as he looked down at her with a sad expression, not by pity, but by sympathy.</p><p>Taking in the sight of Gin, he sighed, something sad in their tone as he spoke.</p><p>“Oh, my dear… such a face should never be filled with such sorrow.”</p><p>“Huh…?” Gin was so shocked that she couldn’t even move her body from the spot, as the man gave out a small chuckle. He outstretched his hand towards her, giving her a kind smile.</p><p>“I’m Adolf K. Weismann. You can call me Shiro. I have come to take you away from your pain, Gin. And I promise you. No harm will ever befall upon you, Gin. You may not know me Gin, but I think…”</p><p>Shiro blinked in surprise as Gin just took his hand without hesitation, looking up at him with a hopeful expression on her face.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything anymore, because I trust you.”</p><p>For the first, Gin gave her a bright smile to the man who saved her from succumbing to her darkness. She was led to the light. His light.</p><p>“And I like you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (GOLD) Run Rabbit! Run!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone knows those two stars meant when a person wearing a military uniform carries it. It was a rank of a Lieutenant in the Japanese military, with a katana strapped by his hips, which gleamed brightly as it was out of its sheath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: So much cursing and mentions of abandonment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get that bitch!”</p><p>“Don’t you fucking run away from us, you slut!”</p><p>Usagi could hear their heavy footfalls as they chased her through the dark alleyways of the Shōwa era period. Despite what they wanted to do to her, she knew that if she cried out and called attention to herself, Usagi would be the one who would get in trouble. No matter how badly the men wanted to hurt her, it would always be her fault for some reason or another. Each bruise just another reason why Usagi was more trouble than being worth it.</p><p>Especially coming from a family who only labeled her as an illegitimate child by her father’s family and being kicked out into the streets, never acknowledging her existence. Usagi had been treated cruelly for being existed as such and was to be used as nothing but entertainment till she was cast away without hesitation.</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Disgusting child. Get out.”</p><p>Usagi dashed into the darkened alleyways, thrusting the objects close behind her to slow down her pursuers. Ducking into one alleyway behind the wall, she could hear their muffled, slurred voices ring out. Tears ran down her face and she clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle her whimpers. Desperately pressing herself into the furthest corner of your little hiding spot, you bit back your sobs, doing your best to remain silent as tears streamed down your face.</p><p>Usagi's breathing is labored as she pressed herself into the tight nook between two trashes, her pounding heart seemingly matching the flow of her panicked thoughts. Usagi has been running for ages now, but still, those pursue her, she’s not even sure anymore, nor does she want to find out.</p><p>Just as she was starting to wonder if she had lost them, all of the men came crashing into the area, looking around madly for any sign of Usagi and angrily muttering about what they would do once they found her. Shuddering at their words, she pressed more firmly against the wall, doing her best to stay silent and out of sight, praying that none of them would look in her direction.</p><p>Only moments ago, Usagi had been running away from a group of drunken men who had horrible intentions on her, their taunts about the state of your clothes and the now orphaned status, following you further as it was brought down to worst of their vulgar language and threats of violence upon her. Their calls and threats certainly hadn’t been pleasant, even before Usagi managed to take one of them down to escape by splashing dirt on one of their faces. That had angered the men more, planning a murderous path just to chase after Usagi. Luckily, they had underestimated her creativity and ingenuity, and despite being practically surrounded by hostiles, she had managed to escape.</p><p>The dank and humid air around her threatened to suffocate her as she panted. O pulled her knees to her chest, the torn rags of her kimono catching on the ground beneath her. Slowly, the air that sat still in the alleyway began to grow cold. Her breaths began to puff out and O began to shiver. She closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed for the men to leave, to forget her and find somewhere else to cause trouble.</p><p>Unfortunately, to her dismay, it didn’t last long as they had rather quickly spotted her, and with a new burst of fear fueling Usagi, she had found herself running for her life yet again.</p><p>“There she is!” One of the men spotted her, her blonde hair visible in the darkness as she started running once more, desperate to get away from her pursuers, planning to do things that she could not even imagine.</p><p>Usagi wasn’t quite sure anymore if she can survive through this, or why she was still running, but she knew that she couldn’t stop. Never had she run so fast in her life, her speed seeming almost unnatural as she tore through the alleyways, till she reached the private property of the forest, which was only used for hunting purposes, in a panic. Behind Usagi, she could still hear the loud crashing of her pursuer hunting her, sounding far too close for comfort.</p><p>“Please! Have mercy!”</p><p>Her legs and lungs were aching, and her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it was going to beat right out of her chest at any moment. But still, she kept running, fear and uncertainty fueling her frenzied pace. Not once did Usagi flinch as the leaves and branches whipped at her skin as she passed, leaving behind stinging welts and cuts, nor did she try to slow down, even as she felt the blisters forming within her bare feet, and the way her sides had begun to cramp.</p><p>Usagi’s lungs ached and her ankle pulsed with pain, but still she kept running, heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She didn’t want to know what would happen to her once she was caught.</p><p>Stumbling as you ran, Usagi looked around frantically in the dense forest, knowing she couldn’t keep running from men who were stronger and fitter than she was. Either way, she was now stranded here, with no one to lean on, and a very pissed off men chasing her life. Distracted as Usagi was, she didn’t even notice as the person standing across from her is watching her running towards them. It wasn’t until you’d tripped over the covered root of a huge tree that she realized that she fell into the arms of the unsuspecting person.</p><p>With a gasp, Usagi looked up to see a man with sharp eyes, slightly spiked long black hair with bangs falling messily over his eyes. In the back, it was tied to a ponytail with a white band. He wore a greenish, long-sleeved jacket closed with yellow buttons with pairs of red streaks running around the ends of his sleeves. Over his right breast pocket was a silver badge with a smaller, reddish one just above. There were gold-colored patterns on his shoulder pads followed with similarly-colored tassels on the ends, hanging over his shoulders. His collars were closed, furthermore patterned on the fronts with a stretch of cloth, patterned gold and red, with two stars over around the middle.</p><p>Everyone knows those two stars meant when a person wearing a military uniform carries it. It was a rank of a Lieutenant in the Japanese military, with a katana strapped by his hips, which gleamed brightly as it was out of its sheath.</p><p>Usagi could feel the color drain from her face as she stared up at the towering form before her, heart beating rapidly in her chest. She almost felt like a rabbit pinned under a predator's gaze, as the man, who appears as tall as a tower, stared down at her, glowing eyes raking over her features intently. And for some reason, he was emitting a gold glow from his form.</p><p>“I’m…” Usagi was shaking, tears streaming down from her eyes. “I’m so-”</p><p>A sudden shout from behind Usagi reminded her why she had run straight into the man in the first place, her pursuers having finally caught up to her. Her stomach sank as she realized that there was no hope for her anymore, destined to face death at the hands of the ones whom you had fled so desperately from.</p><p>Lifting his gaze from her, the lieutenant took in the sight of the newcomers, his hands curling around his katana slightly, and his glowing eyes glowing with an even harsher light than before. As he looks at the men with features twisted with rage and disgust, Usagi felt her heart skipping a beat. She was shocked to realize that she didn’t notice the man had placed her behind his back, facing her pursuers.</p><p>“Hide behind the tree.”</p><p>With her heart in her throat from fear and being startled by his deep voice, Usagi didn’t give herself any more time to think, quickly darting into the huge oak tree for protection for herself somehow, now feeling worried about how would he managed to defeat a group of men, bigger than her size.</p><p>Usagi couldn’t have stopped the slight whimper she released, even if she had tried, terror hitting her hard as the situation hit her fully. The sound of a katana swiftly swung around the air, pointing at her pursuers, caused her to flinch and step back nervously, and closing her eyes to block out what she is about to witness.</p><p>“It’s the damn Lieutenant!”</p><p>“So what? That’s just him only. We can just take him down and get the girl. There’s many of us anyway.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t speak fast if I were you.”</p><p>The group that had been pursuing you began to shout in alarm as they readied themselves to fight the lieutenant when he suddenly emitted a golden aura around his body, their fear overtaking their hatred and shifting their focus away from Usagi for the time being. The lieutenant glanced up once more at the group, then back at her, before stepping forward.</p><p>“People like you deserve punishment. Hurting a person, even a woman, are unforgivable acts. I, Lieutenant Kokujoji Daikaku, shall make sure no harm will fall upon these women. And now, face your punishment.”</p><p>Terrified, Usagi closed her eyes and flinched back, trembling in fear as she prepared to hear a massacre about to take place. Seconds later the group began to scream as the sound of a katana was met with the groups’ demise, their screams of pain and rage abruptly shook her out of her muddled thoughts. The vicious sounds of an outright massacre filling the clearing around the dense forest, with a pounding heart, she could only listen on in horror as a vicious battle suddenly took place, the violence seeming to last for hours and mere seconds all at once.</p><p>When the silence finally fell, it was deafening.</p><p>Usagi couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by it all as she silently pressed her face into her knees, trembling and muffling her sobs, all huddled up like a frightened child.</p><p>A brush against her face, a calm voice hushing her cries. Gentle motions against her back rubbed circles into her skin. “It’s all right. I’m here. No one will hurt you now.”</p><p>Usagi sniffed, looking up to face the person who knelt in front of her. His eyes met with her own. Usagi’s eyes widened as she saw the man smiled at her sincerely, blocking her away from the mess that transpired right behind him.</p><p>“I’ll take you away for safety.” Without hesitation, the lieutenant, or what he is called as Kokujoji Daikaku, unfastened the long-sleeved jacket around his frame. With a twirl, the jacket was placed around Usagi’s shoulders.</p><p>His frame leaned down to her level, slowly carrying her as he made the way through the dense forest while carrying, and feeling like he was carrying a skeleton due to how light she was.</p><p>“What… did…?” Usagi shivered at the sounds she had heard with her eyes closed. Lips trembling at the fresh memory, she pulled the warm cloth around her shivering frame. “What did… you do… to them…?”</p><p>“I did anything to keep you safe,” Kokujoji said simply, looking down at her. “No one should treat you badly like that, especially to the likes of them.”</p><p>“Oh…” Usagi looked down, feeling bad to ask that to her savior.</p><p>“What’s your name…?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>It took Usagi several moments to realize that Kokujoji asked her a question, regarding her name for he would know.</p><p>“Well…” she looked down, biting her lip. “They call me… Usagi…”</p><p>“It means Rabbit, right?”</p><p>“Yes… it’s kind of…”</p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“Rabbits may be weak, but I find them quite adoring.” Kokujojji smiled a bit. “It suits you.”</p><p>“What are you really?!” Usagi flushed in embarrassment, then laughed a bit.</p><p>“You’ll be one of my clanswoman too as well, which you will belong well.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (RED) Flowery Gifts and my Secret Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was the start of the gifts that poured throughout her life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geez, why am I still single?” Hotaru sighed, drumming her fingers on the bar counter, having a bored expression on her face.</p><p>“What’s wrong with that?” Tatara hummed, adjusting the strings on his guitar while everyone was out to patrol for the streets or looking for a fight against the blues, which leaves Hotaru and Tatara with a sleeping Anna upstairs at the Homra Bar.</p><p>It was days like these which they won’t have to join the company all the time for some safety reasons. However, if Tatara was needed to calm Mikoto down, Hotaru will immediately be brought to the designated location to calm things down. Without Tatara, everyone is toasted.</p><p>“It’s not wrong but…” Hotaru groaned. I just… kind of want to settle down with a nice guy?”</p><p>Tatara blinked at her for a few seconds, before he burst into laughter.</p><p>“Hey!” Hotaru puffed her cheeks in annoyance, throwing him an annoyed look. “It’s not funny! I know you find something funny about this, so stop laughing!” Tatara had to dodge from her flying slipper as he kept laughing at the ridiculousness of what she said.</p><p>“I know! I know! I just can’t- Hahahahahahaha!”</p><p>“Dummy!” Hotaru stuck out her tongue at him, as she grabbed her phone from her pockets, scrolling through it. “Maybe I’ll get a dating app to be matched by someone nice instead. Jokes on you, Tatara.”</p><p>Hotaru was busy with her phone when she didn’t realize that Tatara had stopped laughing for some reason, looking at her with a strange look. He opened his mouth, about to say something when the door jingled opened, revealing the rest of the Homra with Mikoto and Izumo as the lead.</p><p>“Welcome back, guys!” Hotaru greeted them all, searching for the dating app now forgotten from her mind. “So, how was the fight going on?”</p><p>“Dammit Blues! Damn that Monkey!” Yata cursed, almost kicking his skateboard. “We almost had them, until those blue goons showed up! Damn it! Damn it!”</p><p>“Hold your horses, Yata.” Izumo facepalmed. “Before you started destroying my bar once again.”</p><p>“… Sorry, Kusanagi-san.”</p><p>“Men will be men.” Hotaru chuckled, as Tatara kept staring at her before his attention taken away by the rowdy men around the bar, either complaining their frustrations against the blues or just being plain loud.</p><p>“I’m late! I’m so fucking late!” Hotaru ran to the front door, immediately putting on her shoes as she was already late from her part-time at a café.</p><p>“My boss is going to kill me!” Hotaru slammed her front door opened, about to step out and make a run for it when she paused in confusion.</p><p>Pausing in the doorway, Hotaru stared down at the beautiful bouquet that rested on her front step, being wrapped by an elegant ribbon with a note “You have a beautiful smile” attached next to it.</p><p>“What the?”</p><p>It was the start of the gifts that poured throughout her life.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“This is the fifth time! The fifth time!” Hotaru groaned, setting her head down on the bar counter while her friends around her could only laugh at your behavior.</p><p>This is the fifth time this week that someone has had flowers delivered to her at her front step. They’re lovely, really, but she has no idea of whoever sent the flowers must have known her address. It could have been anyone of her friends, her coworkers. Worst of all, it could be a creepy stalker that she wasn’t quite aware of.</p><p>To her frustration, however, the flowers this time had now been delivered to the café to where Hotaru worked at. When she asked her coworker about it, they don’t seem to remember anything about them other than “Very handsome”, and the only things that are ever in the notes that come with them, are romantic and flattering quotes. Disturbingly enough, they all seem to be pretty in line with the sorts of things Hotaru is into.</p><p>“Maybe they were too shy to approach you?” Tatara poked her on the side of her head, smiling innocently.</p><p>“Well, they better come out from hiding, because it’s not fair!” Hotaru pouted, crossing her arms.</p><p>“What happens if they’re dangerous, Hotaru -san?!” Yata exclaimed, standing up from the stool he was sitting on. “I’ll beat them up if they try anything funny to you, Hotaru -san!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Yata.” Hotaru waved her hand away from his suggestion.</p><p>Izumo chuckled, placing down the glass after wiping it clean. “No worries, indeed. If this person knows Hotaru well, then they should be aware that they should never mess with Hotaru’s fighting skills.”</p><p>“You got that right, Kusanagi-san.” Hotaru winked, as she looked down at the flowers she received, pouting all the way.</p><p>Meanwhile, Izumo and Mikoto stared at the person responsible for these, looking at him right ‘When will you ever tell her already?’</p><p>Tatara chuckled lightly, making sure Hotaru didn’t notice as he winked them knowingly.</p><p>“Who knows indeed?”</p><p>“What are you even talking about again?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hotaru has been getting mysterious flowers left at her doorstep for weeks now.  She always comes to expect to see the lovely flowers waiting for her as you step outside each morning. Her house has never smelt so lovely due to the gifts she kept receiving.</p><p>Sure enough, as soon as she opened her door, there was a bouquet of *pink tulips at the front steps of her house. Sighing, she lifted it into her arms, spying the elegant note tucked carefully into the wrapping, her heart fluttering as she remembered all the past messages she had received over the last couple of months.</p><p>Even though Hotaru had been unnerved and baffled by the gifts at first, the sweet and well-written letters she received with each one, had slowly and steadily chipped away at her defenses, until eventually, she couldn’t help but feel excited just at the sight of them, their silken words often leaving Hotaru thinking about them long after the notes had been read and tucked away.</p><p>Unfortunately, even after all these months, she still had no idea who was sending them to her, something made all the more concerning, considering how well they seemed to know Hotaru very much.</p><p>Going back inside, she set her newest addition to her vases, smiling brightly as she was pleased by the thoughtful gift.</p><p>She sighed, wishing she could get to see her secret admirer personally, seeing as though they seemed quite thoughtful about. It does look weird that she has taken a liking to that person whom she never met.</p><p>Or did she?</p><p>“It was nice to have finally found someone who didn’t find me weird and scary, someone who even enjoyed or appreciated me. Wish I could have met them though. They probably know me well? Maybe it was Kusanagi-san? Nah, he already has Awashima-san. Mikoto-san? Can that lazy lion took an effort to give me some flowers when he was asleep most of the time? Yata? He’s too shy to do that! I doubt I have to name Chitose since he’s a ladies’ man…”</p><p>Hotaru pondered for a bit, wondering who in their right mind would give these flowers, which probably knows her better. She kept thinking… and thinking… and…</p><p>Something clicked in her mind.</p><p>“It’s not wrong but…” Hotaru groaned. I just… kind of want to settle down with a nice guy?”</p><p>“Hey! It’s not funny! I know you find something funny about this, so stop laughing!”</p><p>“I know! I know! I just can’t- Hahahahahahaha!”</p><p>“Dummy! Maybe I’ll get a dating app to be matched by someone nice instead. Jokes on you, Tatara.”</p><p>“… Nah, that’s impossible.” Hotaru burst into laughter. “He’s not that interested in me anyway! We’re just friends only, right? Hahahahahahaha!”</p><p>Hotaru laughed to herself, yet deep in her stomach, she felt like it was possible as well. After all, she used to like Tatara, but just a friend-zoned herself since it wasn’t possible. They were both opposites. They just only clicked to each other very well.</p><p>“… Wait… WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I’M RELIEVED IF IT WAS HIM ALL ALONG?! DAMN YOU PAST FEELINGS!!!”</p><p>“But wait…?” Hotaru pondered for a bit, not even sure if Tatara was responsible for this. Even if she asked him, he would deny if he had anything to do with the gifts and flowers of all.</p><p>“Unless…” A plan started to form in her mind, smirking to herself as she will make sure that it will be a success.</p><p>The plan was easy enough; catch her secret admirer when he is about to place his gift on her doorstep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hotaru had never thought it possible until she had met her secret admirer, and neither had they, most surprisingly.</p><p>“Hmmm hmm hmm…” Tatara hummed, twirling the bouquet in his hand, planning to give her an envelope instead to surprise her that it was him all along. He was just quite shy to give this to himself by a person.</p><p>Meeting her had felt like it was meant to be, the two of them clicking instantly and with such intensity, that both he and Hotaru became quite close immediately. Tatara had warmed up quickly to her at first, which he didn’t feel any ounce of regret. Both of them became so close to the point where most who met or saw them both together, assumed they had known each other for years, rather than a few simple months. He was even happy that an old lady mentioned if they were a couple, which Tatara wished as Hotaru denied that they were never a couple, to begin with.</p><p>He got indirectly friend-zoned for that.</p><p>And now, he could guess that many flowers now filled her lovely little home, giving it a sense of character that he adored about her so much, and leaving it such a smell that he thought that she smelled flowers every day. Hotaru even started to bloom brightly like a pretty flower, which he was so much happy about.</p><p>Letting out a delighted hum, he finally arrived at his destination, making sure the gift looks presentable enough. When he was about to reach the front steps of her house, the front door slammed open, revealing Hotaru in her pajamas.</p><p>“Eh?! Hotaru!” Tatara was so startled that he fell on his back slightly to the left of the pavement. Hotaru looked down at him, beaming with a huge grin on her face, stepping forward and gazing over at the bouquet he’s holding.</p><p>“I knew it! I knew it! It is you! You’re the only possible one because you knew that I’m looking for someone I’ll be dating with! Ha! Jokes on you now!”</p><p>All this time, Hotaru stood behind her front door to wait for her secret admirer, making sure that she won’t sleep along the way as she was dead tired in the early mornings of winter. Yet, due to her determination, she didn’t have to sleep throughout the night till morning just to catch the person.</p><p>It was a success.</p><p>And today, the flowers lay on her doorstep no longer. Instead, someone stands before Hotaru, flowers in hand. Someone very flustered, and very much not expecting to be caught by her.</p><p>“You like me, right?” She held out her hand for Tatara to take, which he could only look up at her, admiring her furthermore.</p><p>“You don’t have to be shy about it.” Hotaru laughed as Tatara finally took her hand, slowly lifting him from the pavement, staring down at one another.</p><p>“Well…” Tatara looked away with a blush as Hotaru ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Let’s talk about this inside my home.” Hotaru gave him a genuine smile, which Tatara returned with an embarrassment, their hands intertwined with one another.</p><p>“Also…” Hotaru stood on her toes, pecking Tatara on the cheek.</p><p>“Thank you for the flowers by the way. I already get the meaning.”</p><p>“Especially the pink tulips?”</p><p>“Especially them. Now get inside. I’m celebrating with you on our new relationship together.”</p><p>“Hotaru…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You’re cute.”</p><p>“Shu- shut up! Idiot! Geez…”</p><p>~</p><p>*Pink tulips symbolize “Faithful Love”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (RED) Payback Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s a point where everyone snaps, though what causes them to snap, is different from person to person.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of Character Deaths</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a point where everyone snaps, though what causes them to snap, is different from person to person. When Y/n thought of the term “snap”, they’d always imagined it to be a wild thing, something brutal and violent and completely out of control.</p><p>When Y/n snapped, however, they were strangely calm.</p><p>When Tatara died, it felt their world fell apart to pieces. He was everyone’s friend. Homra’s most peaceful clansmen and a forgiving person. He was the first person that Y/n opened up to when they were almost consumed in darkness.</p><p>“Everything will be fine, Y/n. I’m here for you to listen whenever you want to open up.” Tatara gave her a kind smile that Y/n wished she will ever see again.</p><p>“It’ll be all right.”</p><p>He didn’t deserve to die. He deserved to live throughout his life. He deserved it, but his death was unforgivable.</p><p>How could a person in a dying state, has the nerve to say that everything will be all right when Y/n is about to lose him.</p><p>“Y/n…” Tatara looked at her in a daze, reaching his arm out to them as they immediately took it, extreme sadness reflecting from their eyes.</p><p>“Crying… doesn’t suit you…” Tatara let out a painful laugh, as his eyes slowly dulled.</p><p>“Tatara! Tatara!”</p><p>“Everything… will be… okay…”</p><p>As his hand slipped off from Y/n’s hold, it was all too late.</p><p>Tatara was gone.</p><p>“TATARA!!!”</p><p>To an outsider, no one would have suspected that Y/n had snapped. Their expression gave nothing away, and from a visual standpoint, they seemed entirely unaffected.</p><p>No one seemed to be aware of the storm that had taken hold inside of Y/n, nor the burning rage that was now fueling their resolve. Every action they took was calculated carefully in their mind, their thoughts surrounded by a strange icy calm, despite the simmering rage beneath.</p><p>And when Mikoto died, Y/n snapped completely.</p><p>Their King who gave them a home. Their friend gave them the color red. The color of protection and the color of the warmth that Y/n was blessed to have.</p><p>When Mikoto died as Anna screamed his name in despair, everything inside of Y/n’s warmth was destroyed.</p><p>“MIKOTO!!!”</p><p>They took that red warmth away from them. The red color that they treasured so much is gone.</p><p>Perhaps that was made Y/n so deadly. They weren’t wild and out of control, nor were they visibly brutal and violent.</p><p>You were calm.</p><p>You were calculated.</p><p>And you were inevitable.</p><p>As Anna crowned herself as the new Red King, blessed by the Dresden Slates, Y/n will do anything to protect her red warmth.</p><p>The red warmth that Anna was blessed with… the red that Tatara and Mikoto had given Y/n.</p><p>Y/n will protect it. And they’ll make sure to pay it back.</p><p>Smirking to themselves, they eyed at the sea of green of clansmen that tries to stop them from completing the plan to destroy the Slates, readying themselves as Red aura surrounds them.</p><p>“Tatara… Mikoto-san, thank you for everything.” They charged at the green clansmen with a speed of lightning, their hearts filled with a determined hope and strength.</p><p>“It’s payback time!”</p><p>And with that, a burst of red aura surrounds them with warmth filling in their heart and soul, honoring their beloved Tatara and Mikoto’s red, treasuring their memories together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (BLUE) Grumpy Kitty, Bentos, and Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shiotsu Gen and Y/n were friends ever since high school. They were known to be quite opposites and no one knows how Y/n was able to tolerate Shiotsu’s scary façade and the same expression he always carries: grumpiness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shiotsu!”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re here again?”</p>
<p>“Awww, you won’t greet me nicely? Come on! Just smile it up.” Y/n grinned up at the grumpy Scepter 4 officer, the third in command of Jin Habari.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I brought you something again!” Y/n pulled out at the wrapped bento behind them, grabbing Shiotsu’s hands and placing the bento there.</p>
<p>“Here’s your lunch!”</p>
<p>“Y/n, you don’t have to do this every time…” Shiotsu sighed at their eagerness, but Y/n won’t be having it.</p>
<p>“Nu-uh!” Y/n waved their finger at Shiotsu with a wide grin. “As your long-time friend and neighbor since high school, I must make your lunch every day. And since being in Scepter 4 makes you all tired and grumpy, especially that you have to deal with hunger while doing heavy work, I have the moment to make you food every day! And never did I regret it.”</p>
<p>Shiotsu facepalmed, knowing he couldn’t stop them even if he wanted them to. “You’re too stubborn.”</p>
<p>Shiotsu Gen and Y/n were friends ever since high school. They were known to be quite opposites and no one knows how Y/n was able to tolerate Shiotsu’s scary façade and the same expression he always carries: grumpiness.</p>
<p>However, that didn’t stop Y/n from befriending the grumpy cat, which they won no matter how many times they got rejected by Shiotsu. Calling him grumpy kitty to making him lunches every day, Y/n never gave up on being friends with Shiotsu.</p>
<p>And now, they remain friends no matter what many years later. Shiotsu Gen as a police officer then turned to a blue clansman of Scepter 4, to Y/n as a translator in a publishing company, and as an ordinary citizen.</p>
<p>And every day on their walk into work, Y/n always took a moment to leave some food to Shiotsu as a habit towards his workplace, thinking of it as their innocent tradition. It’s been years ever since both were friends, never failing to surprise Shiotsu with food every day.</p>
<p>“Oh? It’s you again.” Hayatoshi Minato saw them both, smiling as he was aware of their friendship for years.</p>
<p>“Minato-san!” Y/n waved at him excitedly. “I’m here for Shiotsu as always! Take care of him and make sure he eats his veggies and doesn’t overwork all the time!”</p>
<p>“Hey! I said…” Shiotsu wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Y/n already left the vicinity of the Scepter 4 gates, happily skipping out until they were out of Shiotsu’s eyes.</p>
<p>Shiotsu sighed, still holding onto the bento box. Hayatoshi approached, patting him on the back.</p>
<p>“You got a good friend, Shiotsu.” Hayatoshi laughed, looking at the bento box Shiotsu received. “You should treasure them though since it’s rare for that kind of people to last the friendship so long.”</p>
<p>Shiotsu shook his head, ignoring Hayatoshi’s statement as he turned and went back inside of the headquarters.</p>
<p>Hayatoshi could only smile, following Shiotsu behind him.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Y/n didn’t want to remember what happened that caused them to be hospitalized, but they remember that while leaving Scepter 4 and walking to their workplace, they had an unfortunate run-in with the Rengokusha (Purgatory), the men in black chasing after them till they suddenly ended up hitting their head when Y/n felt something hard smacked them.</p>
<p>Falling, Y/n ended up falling on the concrete ground while the red clansmen laughed at their misery, the blood pouring out and staining the ground.</p>
<p>Y/n felt so scared when they approached their poor state, only to be trampled down further as Y/n tries to fight back, screaming for help as they were beginning to lose consciousness from being beaten down, till they blacked out suddenly.</p>
<p>When Y/n woke up, they were laying on the hospital bed as the heart monitor beeped beside them. Y/n wonders if having connections at Scepter 4 meant putting themselves in danger from kinds of enemies.</p>
<p>When the doctor explained to Y/n’s condition, apparently they had an unfortunate “accident” and broke a few bones here and there with a head concussion. If it weren’t for a stranger who found them lying unconscious on the cold pavement, they would have died from blood loss, which Y/n is thankful for.</p>
<p>“For now, you’ll be bedridden for some weeks.” The doctor had stated before they left Y/n to get some rest.</p>
<p>Sighing, Y/n looked out the window beside them, wondering if Shiotsu is suspicious that they didn’t come for their usual morning bento greeting.</p>
<p>“Sorry Shiotsu…” Y/n laughed a bit, wincing as they held their head. “It seems I won’t get to cook your favorite food once again.”</p>
<p>Y/n was glad to be friends with Shiotsu since they have been a loner too. They were quite thankful for Shiotsu since when they both became friends, the world became quite colorful for them. Sometimes, they’ll even stop a while and talk to random things that interest and disinterest them both. Sharing their thoughts at one another, complaining about their worries, or just talking about their days as usual. Ever since they were never alone with one another. No matter what Shiotsu looked like, they cared so much for him that his grumpiness and his scary appearance doesn’t matter to them.</p>
<p>What’s inside of Shiotsu Gen matters the most and he is the kindest and caring person they ever met.</p>
<p>The door opens up suddenly and someone steps through.</p>
<p>It was Shiotsu Gen.</p>
<p>“You idiot…” Shiotsu gritted his teeth at Y/n while just blinked at them in surprise.</p>
<p>“Wait? How…?”</p>
<p>“I found out why you haven’t come to see me…” Shiotsu rubbed his forehead. “Seeing as I have known you for a long time, it was never you if you didn’t come. When I found out that you got hospitalized, I have to rush here immediately with Commander’s permission… and you are a bloody idiot for putting your life at risk.”</p>
<p>“Hehe…” Y/n scratched own cheek, embarrassed. “Well, sorry for not being able to-“</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” Shiotsu approached, as he lifted an object he was carrying all along.</p>
<p>It was a bento box.</p>
<p>“Awww. Did you make my food? How sweet of you.” Y/n let out a laugh.</p>
<p>“Shut up. I’m only doing these because I don’t trust the food in the hospital here.”</p>
<p>“I know you cared for me.” Y/n could only grin at Shiotsu, perfectly knowing Shiotsu very well.</p>
<p>Especially the look of sincerity in his eyes tells many things of what Shiotsu is feeling.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at me like that and eat.”</p>
<p>“Hehehe…”</p>
<p>“Maybe I should have placed poisoned you…”</p>
<p>“Okay! Okay! I’m eating it! Jeez, you meanie grumpy kitty.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that nickname!”</p>
<p>“Grumpy kitty! Blegh!”</p>
<p>“Why you?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (GREEN) All Fun and Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n’s love for games was so vast and great that it took a turn into a different turn when they have faced a dilemma of another game. But this time, it’s reality.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Iwa-san.” Y/n approached him with a ridiculous expression on their face. “Can you teach me to shoot a gun?”</p><p>“What?” Iwa-san looked over at them with a confused expression, his brows furrowed together.</p><p>“But… I thought you’re a pacifist…” He eyed at Y/n up and down. “What changed your mind in wanting to learn in shooting? Who are you and what did you do to them?”</p><p>“It’s still me, old man.” Y/n rolled their eyes at Iwa-san’s remark. “Also, I won’t use it for fighting as well.”</p><p>“Huh?” Iwa-san’s brows burrowed at that statement, placing his hands on each side of his hips. “Then what are you going to even do you need to learn how to fire a gun for?”</p><p>Y/n’s grinned widely, which means they’ll use it for something that wasn’t meant for good. “Carnival game.”</p><p>Iwa-san dropped the beer he was holding and drinking at the moment, which now fell on the floor. “….what?”</p><p>“A carnival game,” Y/n repeated. “There’s a prize in one of the stalls that I like, and I need it badly. Unfortunately, I don’t know how to shoot with that fake guns they used, which is why I asked for your help.”</p><p>“You could!” Iwa-san couldn’t believe it, rubbing his forehead at Y/n’s reasons. “You know that you could and can buy those prizes for cheap online right?”</p><p>“I would have and could be happier in gaining that item I like.” Y/n tilted their head. “But, I can’t do that.”</p><p>“And why not?” Iwa-san raised an eyebrow. “What another silly reason that you won’t have to buy it online and instead, you choosing to win those items for free in a carnival game?”</p><p>Y/n crossed her arms, pouting and looking away from Iwa-san’s disappointing look. “….It’s a matter of pride.”</p><p>“Oh for goodness sake, Y/n! Do you have to?!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Everyone in the JUNGLE knows Y/n to be quite a gamer, literally. They can play any sports that took their interest. Playing volleyball? They’re the ace of the team? Being on a basketball team? They’re the Captain. In a swim team, they played regionals already. Then there’s also inside games. Challenge them in a Monopoly, they’ll buy your property, making you penniless. Challenge them in a game of chess? Their King ate your own in a matter of minutes. Of course, as a gamer, no one forgets the video and online games that gamers would usually play and enjoyed, which was Y/n’s all-time favorite. RPG? They conquered many quests and dungeons on their own while forming a guild party. Fighting in a multiplayer game? They became a pro and a live streamer.</p><p>With all these sports and games that Y/n participated in, there was never a time that they’re a genius or a prodigy in all of these. Like any other beginners, they make some mistakes, which was one of the reasons why Y/n asked a favor from Iwa-san to teach them to shoot a gun, just to win the carnival game. After many tries and a huge lecture from the ex-priest, Y/n had gotten the hang of it, which is how they got their favorite item of their choice.</p><p>No one is perfect. Yet one can be great with enough practice and hard work poured into it, which is how Y/n was able to play them so well.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I can’t keep doing this!” Sukuna let out a huge groan of frustration.</p><p>“Can’t keep doing what?” Y/n looked up from the Monopoly money they’re holding, eyeing at Sukuna.</p><p>“This!” Sukuna gestured at the Monopoly board, half of it already covered with Y/n’s buildings. “I….I’m not sure I can trust you anymore…”</p><p>“How could you?” Y/n pouted as Iwa-san rolled dice for Nagare’s sake. “I’m not betraying you or anything.”</p><p>“They’re right, Sukuna,” Nagare spoke as his piece was placed. “Y/n is playing the game that didn’t cross the rules, which is only fair for them to win in their strategies and great thinking.”</p><p>“Nagare! Don’t trust them!” Sukuna warned them as Y/n was next to roll out their dice. “They’re only out for your properties! They’re insane!”</p><p>“Sukuna, how can you say such a thing?” Y/n let out a fake hurt expression. “I can’t believe you! You know that I would never…” their piece landed on the property that Nagare was eyeing to get for quite some time.</p><p>“I’ll buy it!”</p><p>Sukuna suddenly flipped the table, already annoyed at Y/n. “YOU BASTARD!”</p><p>“Language, moody teen boy!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Y/n’s love for games was so vast and great that it took a turn into a different turn when they have faced a dilemma of another game. But this time, it’s reality.</p><p>“Hmmm…”</p><p>When Y/n start to stir this morning, they can’t help but wonder if they’re having a particularly odd dream, the stats hovering behind their eyelids, making that the only real conclusion. Opening their eyes and blinking a few times, Y/n frown in confusion. Hanging before them in the air, is the same set of stats they could see with your eyes closed.</p><p>“What the?”</p><p>They seem to be gaming stats of some sort, something that confuses them more since, whilst you enjoy them, Y/n generally don’t dream about them.</p><p>“Am I… dreaming…?” Y/n’s eyes were wide, sitting up in bed. They found the stats following them easily, somehow not obscuring their vision.</p><p>“This is a dream!” Y/n laughed, convincing themselves. “This is probably a dream. Maybe I did play too much yesterday. Oh well, better amuse this.” They swung their feet over the floor, then froze on the spot.</p><p>It was supposed to be a dream, although they felt the cold slowly seeping into their feet, now that they are touching the floor. With a sigh, Y/n try to pay attention to the stats again.</p><p>“Well, fuck.” Y/n decided to mess around with the stats, still thinking that it was still a dream they’re experiencing.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Fuck, I’m not dreaming.”</p><p>“Language.” Yukari eyed at Y/n, witnessing their strange behavior as they kept swinging their hand around in the air.</p><p>Over the course of the morning, Y/n was messing with all of their stats, finding that they can move them around with a brief thought. To their surprise and delight, they seem to work. But as the day wears on, they have started to realize that this might not be a dream after all.</p><p>“Amazing! Hehehe…”</p><p>“They’re starting to become weird…” Sukuna commented as he paused his game. He looked at the remaining men with a weird expression.</p><p>“What happened to them? Did they hit their head or something?” He mouthed.</p><p>“I have no idea.” Iwa-san shook his head.</p><p>“Negative,” Nagare confessed.</p><p>“They’re becoming worrisome and unbeautiful.” Yukari polished his nails.</p><p>“Caw!” Kotosaka’s reply.</p><p>“Damn…” Sukuna sighed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sitting on their own as they stared at the jar they have opened, Y/n wanted to test the possibility by absently using their increased strength to open that jar they’ve been trying to crack into all week.</p><p>They started to contemplate what this might mean for Y/n.</p><p>“Is it permanent? How far-reaching can I make this? What will I do with this kind of power?” Y/n kept muttering to themselves, grinning at many possibilities they have formed in their mind.</p><p>“Will I used my charisma to convince Iwa-san to let me eat more chips, which is a usually impossible task? Will I use my luck and found some hundred yen stuck in a hedge outside, and maybe used all my intelligence stats to over smart Nagare and able to become the best hacker in the world? Hehehehehehe!”</p><p>Luckily, no one else seems to see the small window of stats since Y/n even figured out how to make the little window fold away to one side, almost invisible if they weren’t already aware it was there.</p><p>“SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>A soft hiss of air interrupts their thoughts, the jar opening with surprising ease. Suddenly, their stats glow brightly the numbers increasing on each and the small letters above the stats finally draw their eyes up, something Y/n hadn’t paid attention to until now. They watched as their status changed.</p><p>Level: 1 - Level: 2</p><p>“Interesting… hehehe… let the games begin~”</p><p>And for the rest of the day, they continued to level up, much to her JUNGLE family’s utter confusion and weirdness towards them. Even though when Y/n woke up the next day to find their stats gone, it didn’t matter to them. What matters is that they had the best game they had ever participated in, even if it gave everyone the creeps.</p><p>“You’re weird!”</p><p> “I won once again! Hehhehehehe!”</p><p>“Should I have called a psychiatrist on them?”  Iwa-san mumbled, wondering if Nagare just acquired a crazy person who escaped from a mental asylum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. (GREEN) Saving Our Beloved Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every day, her mind always seemed to drag in a cold cell all alone without her in her arms, the lack of natural light and the perpetual gloom that seemed to settle in the poorly lit hallway, only adding to the disorientating effect. If not for the strict routines of the guards, she likely wouldn’t have been able to tell how much time was passing at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in a prison cell at the Scepter 4 headquarters, Midori contemplated her whole life till her capture.</p><p>She had recently given birth to a lovely daughter whom she decided to name *Kiseki. She may even have inherited some of the green aura, given how she sometimes zapped Midori, but it could have been the static electricity.</p><p>It seems she had taken after the father as well, the Green King Hisui Nagare. It was quite a surprise when other clans learned that the ever-changing King, who never once get out from his restraints due to his powers, had managed to become a father.</p><p>And no one knows how he managed to do that. But apparently, it’s better if they don’t know how he worked it out. (Midori knows since she was the wife and Queen of JUNGLE, but she won’t confess about it anytime sooner. It’s private life in their married life).</p><p>Anyway, back to her current situation. Hearing that she gave birth to a princess, which everyone calls it now since Kiseki is a child of the Green King and Midori, being his Queen for life, a capture was issued as soon as possible. No one knows how powerful the child can be, especially that Nagare was aiming to steal no matter the cost.</p><p>This is why Midori has been captured by Scepter 4 together with her daughter, who was minding their own business until they were whisked away unexpectedly.</p><p>Every day, her mind always seemed to drag in a cold cell all alone without her in her arms, the lack of natural light and the perpetual gloom that seemed to settle in the poorly lit hallway, only adding to the disorientating effect. If not for the strict routines of the guards, she likely wouldn’t have been able to tell how much time was passing at all.</p><p>Oh well. It was a shame that the blue clansmen locked her somewhere far away from her mother’s reach. After the first week of imprisonment, Midori has admitted defeating, but she never gave up hearing about her daughter’s condition. Who knows what those blue goons did to her and Nagare’s beloved child. The blue clansmen may be beatable in her own opinion, but the jail cell that placed her in was constructed to keep even a raging yeti inside. Besides, so long without her devices, she was just another woman. Not a spark of any green aura left.</p><p>“Hey! Where’s my daughter?!”</p><p>“Sorry miss, but it’s classified.”</p><p>Every day, a clansman comes in through the inch thick steel door to give Midori some food and water. She always asks about Kiseki’s condition, which only gave her some no answers. Some of them are quiet, some just smirked at her desperation and some just gave her a sad look, knowing how a mother feels for her child to be far away from her.</p><p>“Kiseki… what are they doing to you…?” Midori bit her lip, gravely worried at her daughter’s condition.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>On a peaceful and cloudy day, Midori heard a ruckus from the outside of her cell.</p><p>“Hey! What’s going on?” Midori didn’t know what to expect, but she felt hopeful if the green clansmen, and possibly Nagare, was coming to get the mother and daughter out from their prison cell.</p><p>Not surprisingly, the steel door and the fighting drown out her demand. Soon, it gets quiet.</p><p>“Hey!” Midori banged on the prison door, wondering what was happening. “Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?” A short knock sounds off suddenly, making her back away a bit.</p><p>Midori heard a simple question that threw over the air vent, making her feel relieved after many days. “Dear? Are you there?”</p><p>He did it. The Green King and Midori’s husband somehow managed to get this deep through the enemy’s quarters, still living and not getting caught by the Blue King.</p><p>“Yes, my love. I’m here.” Midori place her hand on the cell door, knowing that he did the same. “I’m glad you came, but it’s quite unexpected now that everyone saw you out in the open now…”</p><p>Nagare chuckled at her response, his hand still on the cell door. “It’s all for you and our child, my dearest Queen. I will get this door open, then we will be out of here in no time, affirmative?”</p><p>Banging starts, but Midori knows better. Sighing, she went back to the bed and sat down. “There’s no point, Nagare!” She called out. “Don’t exhaust yourself! You’ll grow weaker if you keep insisting! The door is an inch thick, and I’m quite powerless at the moment without my PDA.”</p><p>The banging slowly dies down. “Affirmative, you are quite correct on that statement.” He agreed. “I’ll ask Sukuna or Yukari to find the keys, then I will let you and our daughter out of here in no time.”</p><p>With a sigh, Midori corrected him. “Baby Kise isn’t here. They somehow took her away from me.”</p><p>BANG!!!</p><p>Without further warning, the cell door flies off its hinges, slamming and cracking the opposite wall beside her. Slowly, Midori’s beloved King walks into her dilapidated cell. Fists clenched, tense, and downright pissed, Midori has never seen him like this before. Green lightning is flickering around his body, eyes completely green with his slits sharp as a cat’s.</p><p>He looks at Midori, murder in his eyes. Reflexively, she took a step back. But he isn’t angry with her. There’s just a little bit of love, just for her. She just really didn’t expect her usually monotone and serious husband to growl at her, but with a demonic tone that sounds as if he could zap anyone in any second.</p><p>Opening his mouth, he asks her a simple rhetorical question:</p><p>“Where? Is? She?”<br/>
~<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Midori could only remember it as a blur, yet she could easily note of what had happened ever since Nagare unleashed his anger upon who took his child away, especially away from her mother’s arms. Midori can’t help but fall in love with him endlessly as he kept going room to room, going further till they reached outside.</p><p>Nagare looked quite sharp as he stared at Munakata, who was holding his child in the Blue King’s arms, her tiny wrist being wrapped around by a bracelet to prevent her powers to go out of control.</p><p>“Give my daughter back to me.”</p><p>“You have to go through my men first, Hisui Nagare.” The blue clansmen surround Munakata, the sea of green across of them.</p><p>“Wah!” Kiseki reached out to the green, seeing her Mama and Papa there made her squeal in happiness. “Wah! Ah!”</p><p>“Don’t worry love, Mama and Papa will be there to get you out of the blue dog’s hand!” Midori called out with worry, as Nagare spread his green lightning around them, ready to fight.</p><p>“You better not done something to my grandkid, Munakata.” Iwa-san chuckled, placing the bullets on his gun. “No one likes the little princess of ours hurt, ya know.”</p><p>“It will be a huge shame if the beautiful angel has been touched by such unbeautiful hands.” Yukari winked, pulling out his Ayamachi.</p><p>“Just bring her back to us!” Sukuna warned, waving his scythe at them.</p><p>Midori frowned as Scepter 4 didn’t seem to look like they’re letting go of Kiseki any time soon. Being a Queen of JUNGLE has its perks, being seen as the highest threat among the clan. Being as powerful as Nagare, with some limitations that require her certain things like her own PDA to work, she knew that they’ll do anything to protect their little princess, even if it means crossing the boundaries.</p><p>Midori stepped forward, approaching to stand by Nagare’s side, holding his hand. She knew from experience that if Nagare is staying quiet meant that it’s now quite dangerous, considering the situation. The quiet ones were the most dangerous when dealing with their fury and anger. Nagare was never an angry man, but if someone did anger him that included his daughter in danger, they better wish to survive through that.</p><p>In a flash of bright flares of green lightning striking angrily across the sky and lighting up the otherwise pitch-black night, Midori had a feeling that she already knew what the answer to this raging war of blue and green was going to be.</p><p>And no one is going to stop them.</p><p> </p><p>*Kiseki = Miracle</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. (GREY) Father Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n’s world was pitch black around them, the sun long having sunk below the horizon, and the thick canopy above them easily blotting out the light from the stars. Sadly, even if there had been light, Y/n would not have been able to see it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Child Abandonment, Blind Character</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mommy? Daddy? Where are you taking me?”</p><p>Y/n asked, confused about where they and their parents going in the middle of the city, the sounds of cars blaring their horns, and the people chattered around them nonchalantly. Their mother’s hand still held theirs tightly, yet there were no words spoken to answer Y/n’s question, making them for confused than ever.</p><p>Y/n’s world was pitch black around them, the sun long having sunk below the horizon, and the thick canopy above them easily blotting out the light from the stars. Sadly, even if there had been light, Y/n would not have been able to see it.</p><p>No one could have foreseen the tragedy that took their sight, nor the horrible events of the Kagutsu Crater Incident that followed, once their state was declared.</p><p>The doctors had been relieved that they'd managed to save Y/n’s life, one of the survivors on that fateful tragic incident, despite the extensive injuries and permanent loss of their sight. They had even been confident that Y/n would adapt quite easily, thanks not only to their age of 11 but their already promising progress during rehabilitation. It was because of their confidence in this, that they allowed their parents to remove them from the hospital, to continue healing and adapting at home.</p><p>Never once had Y/n or them, expected their usually loving and doting parents to do what they had done...</p><p>They'd remained strangely quiet as they drove Y/n home, their words strained and stilted whenever they responded to their happy childish chatter. It wasn’t until they grew completely silent, that they realized that it was taking far longer than they remembered, to get home.</p><p>Before Y/n could ask any questions, they had finally pulled to a stop and gotten out of the car. They could hear them both sniffling occasionally as they murmured something too quiet to hear until eventually, they had opened the door for them, helping them out. Confused but trusting, Y/n had taken their mother's hand as she led them away from the car, their father soon joining them on their other side as they helped them navigate the busy sidewalk, both remaining completely silent as they walked.</p><p>“Where... are we going? Mommy? Daddy?” Y/n asked once again, realizing that the sounds of chattering became quieter, which were replaced with birds chirping and the trees swaying back and forth. The scent of flowers lingering throughout the air, with dogs barking in the distance.</p><p>It took Y/n very little time to realize that they were in the park, the scent and sounds around them feeling incredibly vivid as their parents guided them deeper and far. When they eventually came to a stop, Y/n was already beginning to feel tired and sore, little steps stumbling more often than not.</p><p>“Finally…” Y/n sighed in relief, stretching out their legs after walking for so much longer. It was the first time they had walked so much since before the incident, though Y/n didn’t complain, enjoying finally being out of the hospital.</p><p>“Y/n… sit down here on the bench…” There was a shake in their father’s voice as he asked them to sit down where they were, which they obliged, swinging their legs back and forth.</p><p>“Here’s your (favorite toy), Y/n.” Their mother's hands soon pressing their toy into their arms, which Y/n happily obliged, not realizing the situation they were in.</p><p>“Thank you, Mommy!” Y/n tilted their head, wondering what their parents are up to.</p><p>“I want you to be good here, all right?” Their father reminded them. “I and your mother have something important to do.”</p><p>“It is work-related?” Y/n smiled a bit, understanding that they’re parents’ area busy person and it was kind of nice of them to bring Y/n to their work, at a park in all places.</p><p>“Yes, it’s work dearie.” Their mother spoke, their voice wavering for some reason.</p><p>“Okay then!” Y/n beamed. “I’ll be very good and stay where I am! Good luck with your work!”</p><p>“All right, just wait here. We’ll be back for you soon, sweetie.”</p><p>Unquestioningly Y/n had obeyed their parents’ words, which they had done so innocently, even once their parents' footsteps had long since faded away, trusting them fully.</p><p>It wasn’t until that the birds had stopped chirping, the chatter of people and dogs barking alike, and the chilly night had finally fallen, that they had understood that they weren’t coming back.</p><p>“… Mommy…? … Daddy…?” Y/n hugged their toy tightly in their arms, pulling their legs close to their chest, shivering from the cold. “Where… are you…? Why… did you leave me…?”</p><p>The realization had instantly helped them figure out why you were in the park, where they could be certain Y/n wouldn't be returned to return home anymore. Though Y/n was only a child, even they knew what dangers lurked in the park during the night. Their parents wouldn’t even care if their child was kidnapped or worst, being eaten by a ferocious animal.</p><p>Part of Y/n knew they had to be quiet, that it was their only chance of surviving during the night. But despite all of that, there was little they could do once the tears came.</p><p>“Why… did you leave me…? Did you leave me… because I’m now blind…?” Y/n sobbed, the mixture of pain, heartbreak, exhaustion, and fear, ensured that their tears would continue for quite some time once they started. Even when they started to pick up the sounds of hurrying footsteps to them, they couldn’t silence themselves, their tiny form only curling up tighter as they cried their little heart out.</p><p>It wasn’t like anyone was going to come searching for them, after all.</p><p>Y/n hadn’t known what to expect when they were finally found, having been told many cautionary tales, like every other child, about stranger danger. But what Y/n hadn’t expected…</p><p>“Kid? What are you doing here…? Where're your parents…?”</p><p>As for strong hands to gently gather Y/n up and cradled them close, as though they were something precious and fragile.</p><p>“… They…” Y/n managed the words to let out, sobbing into the stranger’s shoulder. “… mister… did they left me… because… I’m blind…?”</p><p>The silence seemed to drag on forever, as the stranger seemed to stare at Y/n up and down, their rubs soothing them a bit.</p><p>“Kid… I’m taking you with me.” The stranger stated, still holding unto the poor child in his arms.</p><p>Naturally, if a stranger wants to take away a child with no parents around, it was something that instantly had alarm bells ringing frantically in Y/n’s ears. No matter how sincere he seemed, nor how much their instincts tried to assure them that he was safe, a child should have refused to let their guard down.</p><p>But Y/n couldn’t care less anymore. They have nowhere to go, their parents abandoned them in the park, and they were already blind due to the incident, never to see anything anymore.</p><p>Today, however, Y/n couldn’t find it in them to think well, their mind already lost to such thoughts and the kind stranger that offered them solace and warmth.</p><p>“I’m… Y/n…” they spoke, at last, their head laid on the stranger’s shoulder. Eventually, the gentle rocking from the man’s steps lulled them into an exhausted sleep, the whispers in their ears is the last thing they heard, before fading into silence.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Iwa-san, what have you mean that you have taken an abandoned child at the park?”</p><p>“I mean I took the child in after their parents heartlessly abandoned them! You want to know why? Because they're blind. THEIR BLIND! How a parent could abandon their child like that?! In the middle of the night where dangers could have been everywhere to harm them! Nagare? Would you abandon your poor child if they were blind?”</p><p>“Negative.”</p><p>“Exactly. Yet those heartless parents did and I refuse to let this poor child suffer, especially when it’s not their fault. ”</p><p>Even though their biological parents abandoned them for being blind, they still got their happy endings. And hey? Iwa-san is a good father figure anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. (GREY) Blind Love and a Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quiet rustle of fabric sounded out as the owner of said fingers realized she was awake, and after a moment she felt him lean over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow as he murmured a good morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning…”</p><p>The feeling of cool fingers lovingly combing through Rin’s hair, slowly and gently coaxed her from the blissful comfort of her dreams and into the waking world.</p><p>A quiet rustle of fabric sounded out as the owner of said fingers realized she was awake, and after a moment she felt him lean over her, pressing a gentle kiss to her brow as he murmured a good morning.</p><p>The action made Rin let out a sleepy smile on her face.</p><p>“Good morning, Sei…” Rin let out a groggy reply, which Seigo Ootori’s soft huff of laughter sounding like music to her ears.</p><p>“Still tired from last night?” Seigo chuckled, biting softly on her ear.</p><p>“Sei…” Rin giggled, feeling ticklish at his gentle gestures.</p><p>After a few more minutes of peaceful silence as Rin simply enjoyed his gentle affections, she felt him reluctantly draw away, a soft shiver running through her as his hands briefly brushed over her skin. Laying there in silence, Rin listened as he moved around the room, getting ready for the day, not quite willing to leave her warm little cocoon just yet.</p><p>Eventually, the sound of Seigo settling his gun into place at his hidden pockets by his hip echoed crisply across the room, and instantly Rin knew that he had finished his task.</p><p>“Sei…” Despite knowing that he wouldn’t dare leave the room without her to guide out, Rin still found herself hastily sitting up the moment he had finished. No doubt, she looked rather comical with the way she had bundled herself up around in her blankets.</p><p>“Help me up, please?” Rin pouted, acting all cutely at him.</p><p>“… cute.” Seigo let out a warm chuckle as an answer to her gesture. Eagerly, she listened as he made his way across the room towards Rin. Soon enough, she felt his hands tenderly cup her face, warmth filling Rin at his touch, and a smile quickly forming on her lips in response.</p><p>Instead of the kiss and cuddles, Rin had been expecting however, she felt him shift slightly.</p><p>“Sei…?”</p><p>Confused by his action, before he hesitantly brushing over the nearly invisible scars that had taken her sight on that fateful day.</p><p>Ah yes. The Kagutsu Crater Incident. It’s been years since it happened. Rin was one of the survivors of that tragic day that took too many innocent lives. One of those who have died were her friends and Seigo’s clansmen, which he still regretted to this day. She may have survived, but at a cost of her eyesight to be taken away from her.</p><p>Instantly, her heart sank, knowing exactly where Seigo’s thoughts had shifted, his face no doubt twisted with grief and regret, the kind he only ever showed in the privacy of their rooms.</p><p>“… Sei…”</p><p>Though Rin wanted to say something, she knew that no words she could offer would soothe the guilt that sat so heavily on his shoulders. In his mind, it was his fault that Rin had lost her sight, especially since she has been so close to him at the time, and under his protection. It was also his fault that he lost all his clansmen except for her, not being able to stop Kagutsu, and letting the lives of civilians died at the power of destruction that took every one of them. The only thing he was able to save was Rin and Nagare, who was already dead by the time he was found till he awakened as the Green King.</p><p>It was something that Seigo was convinced he could have avoided, and unfortunately, there were no amount of words that were ever going to change that belief. If anything, his guilt had only increased ever since the two of them had gotten together and married, though it had rather quickly evolved into overprotectiveness.</p><p>“… I should have…”</p><p>Knowing all of this and how Seigo is going to express all his guilt and regret once again, Rin simply lifted one of his hands, pressing it against the back of hers as she turned her head and kissed his palm, reminding him that Rin forgave him a long time ago. The soft hitch of his breath in response likely would have gone unheard by someone who wasn’t so attuned to all the sounds around him, and quietly she pressed another kiss to his palm, just for good measure.</p><p>“I forgave you already, Sei…” Rin looked up to where Seigo is supposed to be, smiling up at him. “And I still love you no matter what…”</p><p>Letting out a shuddering exhale, he finally shifted again.</p><p>“I wonder why you still love me after what had happened…” He shook his head, trying to forget his brooding thoughts all thanks to her gentle actions. “But… you insisting to be by my side, no matter what I did, made me loved you more than anything else.”</p><p>With a smile on both their faces, they tenderly gifted each other a loving kiss, holding into each other with such warmth and love that etched on their faces.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Dear!” The sound of Seigo’s voice resonated around the room Rin and her husband are staying in. Glancing around to where his voice comes from, followed by a whine of an animal, which made her looked confused if Seigo saw that expression.</p><p>If he did, he didn’t mind it at all. “I got you a puppy!”</p><p>“A puppy…?” Rin scratched her cheek when Seigo placed an animal on her lap, making barking noises. Rin smiled upon hearing that, patting the animal on the head with a huge smile on her face.</p><p>Seigo also smiled when he saw her expression. “Sukuna suggested me to get you a puppy as your guide and protector, which was quite a good idea. And now here’s the little rut I got for you! And thankfully he’ll behave properly rather than those people.”</p><p>“Oh, you…” Rin smiled upon hearing that, knowing that her husband is such a caring person.</p><p>“Bark!”</p><p>“Where did you get him, love? From a shelter?”</p><p>“… That’s a secret.”</p><p>“Eh? Why not?”</p><p>“Believe me. It’s a secret and it is better to keep it that way. What assures me is that you won’t be troubling for quite a while.”</p><p>“Sei, I don’t understand….?”</p><p>“You’ll learn it soon enough.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Rin’s life has been so much more peaceful ever since her husband bought home a puppy just for her. Being blind meant that people tried to take advantage of Rin all the time, or were just generally rude and grabby, thinking they were being “Helpful”. More often than not, those “helpful” people, became rather aggressive when she would ask them to stop, sometimes.</p><p>Thankfully, Yukari or Sukuna was there for her when Seigo isn’t around to help her from these people, but sometimes it still left her rather shaken and upset.</p><p>It was something she, unfortunately, used to, but after her husband saw the after-effects of one of these events for the first time in his entire life, he decided enough was enough.</p><p>And what he decided, Seigo gifted Rin a puppy.</p><p>Though Seigo had refused to say where he had gotten the puppy, he had told Rin that it was an incredibly intelligent breed, one that would serve her well as a protector and guide when he couldn’t be with her. His caring actions had warmed her heart further, and she’d more than happily accepted the large squirming bundle of fluff.</p><p>“Woah.” Rin heard Sukuna spoke suddenly while Fenrir, the dog she had named, guide her around the floor.</p><p>“What is it, Sukuna?” Rin asked him, patting Fenrir’s fur gently.</p><p>“Did Iwa-san ever told you how that puppy grew?” His voice spoke of uncertainty.</p><p>“Well, he did tell me not to be surprised if Fenrir will suddenly grow. He’s a dog with an interesting growing spurt.” Rin explained, wondering why Sukuna had asked this.</p><p>“Well… it keeps growing…”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sukuna was right. Fenrir had indeed itself had grown rapidly, and soon enough towered over most dog breeds that Rin had ever met. Just as her husband had said he would, Fenrir also ended up being a very quick learner, eagerly following her around and completing every simple task she gave her dog.</p><p>Whilst having such a sweet and cuddly dog to keep her company when Seigo or her JUNGLE family wasn’t around her, was a massive improvement in her life, the biggest and most shocking change, was in the way she was treated.</p><p>Ever since her dog had become old enough and obedient enough to go for walks with Rin, without Seigo’s assistance, the harassment seemed to have come to a complete stop altogether. Now, it was almost as if people avoided her and her dog.</p><p>“He was so huge! You should have seen how Fenrir just growled and people went running! Cowards!”</p><p>“Iwa-san had indeed acquired such an intelligent dog. But where on Earth did he get such an exquisite dog that could grow quite easily. Nagare-chan, did you have a clear idea?”</p><p>“Affirmative, yet I have made a promise to Iwa-san that I am not to tell such a thing.”</p><p>“Instead of just curious about where I got the dog, I’m more relieved that Rin won’t be pestered around by such people anymore. With Fenrir around, I won’t have to worry every time Rin goes out. That’s what matters!”</p><p>“Oh Sei…” Rin could only laugh, knowing it just shows how much he truly cared about her well-being.</p><p>Before Fenrir came into their lives, Rin was used to people being intimidated by Seigo (he kept glaring at people who stared at the scars across her blind eyes), but she never would have expected them to be so intimidated by a veritable cuddly mountain of fluff. In the end, however, the change was quite a relief, even if it was strange to hear the fear in people's voices whenever she spoke to them.</p><p>Perhaps they were simply intimidated by Fenrir’s size.</p><p>“Fine… I found him somewhere in a strain facility.” He finally confessed to Rin after many times she convinced him to tell her. “But I did it with a good cause, just for you!”</p><p>“Fenrir is a strain animal…?” Rin pondered for a bit, then it clicked her mind. “Then that explains that he was so big for me to hug! His fur almost drowns me.”</p><p>“Woof!”</p><p>“Gah! Fenrir! Your fur is on my mouth!”</p><p>Though she’d never lie and say that Rin didn’t miss her sight terribly, part of her couldn’t help but think that, after everything they have been through, it was all worth it.</p><p>It was what finally brought you two together, after all.</p><p>“Fenrir! Don’t steal my wife!”</p><p>“Woof!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. (COLORLESS) Under the Mask, I Found You At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was meant to be a night where no barriers existed, a night where background and social class, meant nothing, where everyone could relax and mingle without the self-imposed chains of society's expectations weighing them down.</p><p>Unfortunately, Aki seemed to be one of the only ones still struggling to relax this late into the party. Even with the beautiful clothes and the intricate mask she wore, she was still struggling to feel like she belonged around all this finery.</p><p>How Aki had even gotten invited, she had no idea.</p><p>Aki was a nobody, a nothing. She wasn’t famous nor had she done anything great that got her into these kinds of events.</p><p>And before she was a nobody, she was a student under Ichigen Miwa, a swordsman and a hermit in the peaceful countryside, close to Shizume City. She was his 2nd pupil, which Yukari was the first while Kuroh was the very last one.</p><p>Regardless of how long the three had been stuck together, their future remains a mystery of which path they will choose to take. And unfortunately, Yukari was the first to leave their little peaceful life.</p><p>“Yukari! Why are you doing this?! Why are you pointing your sword at Ichigen-sama?!”</p><p>“Stay out of this, Aki-chan. I won’t like it if I ever touched your beautiful face. Let me through.”</p><p>“Yukari!”</p><p>“Aki… let him…”</p><p>“Ichigen-sama!”</p><p>In the end, Yukari defeated Ichigen-sama, which Kuroh and Aki were glad that he only got injured. Even though Aki wished to avenge Ichigen-sama, she couldn’t do it. Kuroh may not understand it, but she was able to. Yukari has a path he wants to find for himself, and he’ll leave so with the last duel with his master.</p><p>“You’re not coming back, are you…?” Aki looked down, disappointed as though she won’t be able to see Yukari for quite a long while.</p><p>Yukari chuckled, Ayamachi, given by Ichigen-sama himself, glinting by his hip, patting her on the head.</p><p>“We definitely won’t see each other for a long time indeed. However…” he pulled her close for an embrace, making her gasp in surprise.</p><p>“Maybe soon, we’ll see each other again. Have faith.”</p><p>And years later, he still hadn’t made any contact with her. Even if she left the countryside to study college in the city, he still didn’t even contact her. She couldn’t even contact him since she never knew where he even was.</p><p>Well, until she got an invite.</p><p>Despite the whole purpose of these nights, it was still rather hard to get an invite unless Aki knew the right people. She had no such connections, and yet still she had somehow been gifted an invite, having woken to it slipped delicately under her door one morning, her name written across the black envelope in an elegant golden ink that shimmered a little too perfect to be natural.</p><p>She would have rejected the invitation, seeing as how she was just an ordinary citizen and an amateur violinist who wants to make a living on her own. Yet the contents of the invitation made her want to go.</p><p>Even after many years had passed, she knew that handwriting no matter how different it might be.</p><p>Yukari had invited her, personally.</p><p>Now here she was, in a place that so many dreamed of being, and she couldn’t even seem to relax enough to just enjoy it. It was beyond frustrating.</p><p>Sighing lowly, Aki leaned back against the wall, sipping carefully at the glass you had been handed earlier. She’d probably never drink something so expensive again in her life, so she was savoring it as much as she could, the taste of the treats she had indulged in moments ago, still lingering on her tongue and making the flavors all the more intense.</p><p>The nice quiet little spot Aki had found for herself, gave her a perfect view of all the people dancing elegantly in the center of the room, the sight seeming surreal with all of its fantastical splendor. If nothing else, she would at least have the memory of this night for many years to come.</p><p>Despite the intricate masks that everyone wore to hide their identities, it was still easy for her to spot quite a few of the people that were here tonight, very little capable of truly hiding their deadly grace and the aura of power that clung to them. Whether they were simply drawn to them unknowingly, people seemed to flock to them, eager for their time and attention.</p><p>Standing silently on the sidelines, Aki watched the sea of masked faces move around the ornate ballroom as she sipped from her steadily warming glass, a slight frown pulling at her features, hidden behind a simple mask of her own.</p><p>“Where was even Yukari when he’s not even among them? Did he ever pulled a prank on me?”</p><p>“Aki-chan?”</p><p>Aki was so focused on watching this all unfold, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a silken yet voice spoke up from behind her, his breath teasing her ear with how close he had leaned in to be heard over the music and laughter. She felt strong arms silently wrap around her from behind, a smile instantly pulling at her lips as she relaxed back into his embrace. With a pounding heart, Aki whipped her head around, masking almost brushing against his own as he peered back at her.</p><p>As he pressed his masked face into her neck, she felt her smile widen, not having to ask to know how he had found her first. Still, she couldn’t help but tease Yukari a little.</p><p>“I’m sorry, have we met?”</p><p>Aki both knew that the smirk in her voice wasn’t fooling anyone, just as she both knew that she was messing with Yukari. Seeing that he had her attention, his eyes crinkled behind his mask.</p><p>“You know exactly who I am. If you didn’t know who I was, you wouldn’t have leaned into me in the first place, Aki-chan.”</p><p>Aki could tell he was pouting, their voice tinged with a teasing grin as his grip tightened on her fractionally, making her lips twitch in amusement at his predictability.</p><p>Yukari’s statement was emphasized by the slight scrape of his teeth on her skin, making her face flushed at the gesture.</p><p>“Hmm…. I can’t say I do. Maybe I only leaned into you because I was tired from waiting around. In which case, I should have probably left in the first place. I am meant to be meeting someone after all and he seems to not arrive yet when he was the one who invited on this special occasion.” Aki teased, pretending to pull away.</p><p>“Not so fast, darling~” Letting out a soft laugh, Yukari pulled back and started leading Aki away from all the people, her laughter easily swallowed up by the sounds of the party as she was tugged along somewhere.</p><p>As Yukari pulled Aki away, she earned a few glances from the other party-goers. Between the extravagant outfits and the laughter leaving her lips, she couldn't help but look.</p><p>Some would smile and continue their conversations others would gossip with jealousy laced on their lips. She couldn't help but smile, disappearing into the back of the party as Yukari led her which appeared to be the outside.</p><p>The feeling of fresh air on her heated skin, drew forth a relieved sigh as Aki stepped outside, the breeze teasing at her clothes as she took a moment to simply breathe.</p><p>Yukari took off his coat, draping over her shoulders, making her smile at the gesture further. “For you, darling.”</p><p>“Well, thanks Yukari.”</p><p>Still feeling rather overwhelmed by it all, Aki and Yukari quietly made their way down the dimly lit steps and out onto the garden path, each step away from the bright lights and overly opulent finery, draining a little bit more of the tension from her spine. It was only once the voices of the party had faded completely, however, that she felt herself truly relax.</p><p>“Tiring day?” Yukari asked, taking off his mask, revealing the dazzling face features that could make any person become green with envy.</p><p>“Well…” Aki finally took off her mask, feeling relief like a weight on her face is finally off. “It was easy to get overwhelmed at events like these, especially in a presence of such strangers, all by my own.”</p><p>She looked up at him, pouting. “In all honesty, I would much rather be spending my time at home where there is quieter. Do you know how tiring these events are?”</p><p>“Oh, Aki-chan.” Yukari pinched her nose. “You never changed, you an introvert.”</p><p>“Yukari!”</p><p>Both of them let out a laugh, coming to a stop before a peacefully trickling fountain, her mind drifting elsewhere as her head filled with many questions regarding Yukari’s whereabouts, only to find herself interrupted a short while later as he offered Aki a leather-clad hand.</p><p>“It’s a shame for one such as yourself to be left all alone on such a night… But now that we’re both alone in this wonderful night, would you care to have a beautiful dance with me?”</p><p>“If I danced with you, will you answer all my questions about where you have been?”</p><p>“Of course.” Yukari winked, taking her hand as he wrapped his other hand around her waist.</p><p>Instead of the annoyance, Aki had expected to feel, she found her heart skipping a beat as she turned and met the gaze of Yukari’s brown eyes, something inside her blooming as she took them in, in full.</p><p>Somehow... Aki had a feeling that tonight wasn’t all they seemed, dancing throughout their reunion under the gaze of the moonlight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! Take care (*￣3￣)╭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>